


you're getting louder

by scepticallyopenminded



Series: 30 Day Lyrics Challenge - 2017 [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Falling In Love, M/M, Porn With Plot, a very small amount?, it's a short fic so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 20:47:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12968109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scepticallyopenminded/pseuds/scepticallyopenminded
Summary: Now, Stiles watches Derek watching him, and he. They’ve still not defined it, refused to, but Stiles can feel how much more tender Derek’s touches are, how much softer they’re kisses are afterwards, how much more often Derek stays over and cooks him breakfast in the morning (add to the list of things Derek does well; he can make breakfast food like no one else).





	you're getting louder

**Author's Note:**

> from ONE OK ROCK's Bedroom Warfare:
> 
> "You're like a whisper in my ear/You start soft but you're getting louder"
> 
> this started out planning on it being 100% porn but things happened so oh well hope it doesn't seem as rushed as I feel like it might?

“Fuck,” Stiles says, letting his head fall back against the wall he’s been shoved against, Derek leading a fucking assault on his neck. He isn’t completely sure how, but Derek has managed to lose his jacket and shirt between the front door and Stiles’ bedroom, and Stiles lets his still-cold hands roam over Derek’s warm abs, feeling Derek clench and bite down just a little harder, hips stuttering forward once and _damn_. Maybe it’s a testament to how well they get each other off these days, or maybe Stiles _should_ be preening, but Derek’s already rocking a semi and _damn_ , okay, maybe Stiles is too.

“Fuuuck,” he breaths out again when Derek’s hands find their way beneath his own shirt, skimming down his back, into his pants, onto his ass.

“Shut the fucking door this time you fuckers!” Scott shouts from the living room, and Derek pulls away just enough to huff a laugh into Stiles’ collarbone. Stiles, for his part, rolls his eyes – forget _once_ and Scott has never let him live it down, but to be fair it _was_ standard roommate code – and takes his hands off Derek just long enough to slam his door. He thinks he hears a muffled “Thank you!” from Allison but he’s not listening, too busy taking advantage of the element of surprise to push Derek against the door, kissing him and moving his hands down to Derek’s belt.

“Can I?” he asks against Derek’s lips, sliding down his body until he’s on his knees, looking up at Derek and there’s a few things Stiles is aware of, and he knows the look on his face right now has absolutely destroyed lesser men. Derek lets out another huff, less of a laugh and more of a breath this time, and nods, eyes flashing just once and that’s all Stiles needs before his hands are moving, unbuckling.

It’s a well-known fact, to all the pack no matter how much most of them don’t give a shit and never wanted to know, that Derek has an aversion to underwear, but _damn_ , Stiles will never be over how _into_ that he is. Theoretically, he was never sure (it certainly didn’t _help_ with bacterial growth) but when putting it into practice, everything about Derek is _hot_ (Stiles is not above admitting that. Just not to Derek’s face. But definitely to Scott’s face, usually several times a day).

Now is no different, and Stiles groans as he gets Derek’s fly down and pulls his cock out, hot and heavy and already mostly hard. It just takes one stroke for Derek’s hand to fly to his head, gripping slightly in his hair, and if that’s the main reason Stiles’ has been refusing to cut his hair lately that’s for no one to know but himself. He smirks, glancing up to see Derek’s head slightly tipped backward, still watching Stiles, and his smug deepens, too proud of the fact that even to this day it doesn’t take much for Stiles to get Derek going. He slides his hand back down, leaning forward to mouth at the base, other hand coming up Derek’s thigh, trying to get him to full hardness.

It only took a few more strokes, and Stiles licks up Derek’s cock, stopping to suck on the head and Derek’s other hand makes its way to Stiles’ hair. He can feel the barest hint of claws on his scalp, and he raises an eyebrow, pulling off Derek’s dick to look fully up at him.

“Eager much?”

“Fuck you,” Derek replies, groans, tightening his hold on Stiles’ hair. Stiles smirks again, stroking his hand up once, twice, three times and watching Derek flash his eyes again.

“In a moment. Lemme suck you first.”

With that, Stiles sucks him down.

*

Stiles runs his fingers through Derek’s chest hair – another thing he hadn’t realized he had a _thing_ for until Derek, all the guys he’d slept with before having been smooth, but _damn_ he liked it – staring down at the older man. Derek, for his part, is going between staring back and eyes drooping with sleep.

Stiles remembers clearly the first time he and Derek had fucked; after a pack meeting one day, when they’d been fighting about some shit or another that Stiles couldn’t quite recall. They’d continued arguing long after everyone else had left, yawning and rolling their eyes because honestly. They weren’t exactly friends, at that point, but they were far from enemies. Friends who had moments of hate for each other, maybe, and they argued way too often, and the rest of the pack were not there for it.

One thing had led to another, and before he knew what he was quite doing Stiles kissed Derek and – surprising most of all to him – Derek had kissed him back, furiously and full of anger and things dissolved to eventually getting Derek’s cock in him, fucking him hard into his mattress, and leading to one of the first times Stiles had come without any direct stimulation.

Derek could do a lot of things well, Stiles could admit. He was the best at running around with his shirt off at inopportune times, could out-run, out-scent, and out-fight any of the rest of the pack on their best days, and could calm Erica down when she was angry faster than any of them. And after that day, Stiles would well admit that Derek was great at sex.

It hadn’t stopped there. They hadn’t ever really talked about it, but as the next few months went by they found more and more opportunities to fuck. First, it happened only when they were pissed at each other – through and through angry hate sex, it was nonetheless the best sex of Stiles’ life. Though as more time passed, they started depending on each other more and more for orgasms, and Stiles started hanging out at the loft overnight, cuddled together for bouts of sleep between rounds of great sex whenever they both felt like it. The pack quickly learned to stay away from the loft on Sundays, because it was a designated day for brunch, lazy sex, and catching up on Netflix shows.

A secure friends-with-benefits relationship.

Now, Stiles watches Derek watching him, and he. They’ve still not defined it, refused to, but Stiles can _feel_ how much more tender Derek’s touches are, how much softer they’re kisses are afterwards, how much more often Derek stays over and cooks him breakfast in the morning (add to the list of things Derek does well; he can make breakfast food like no one else).

Stiles doesn’t know if it’s love, but he does know he loves the smile on Derek’s face as he leans up, kisses Stiles, and whispers, “Round two?” against his collarbone.

**Author's Note:**

> find me at [asocialfoxpaw](http://asocialfoxpaw.tumblr.com)
> 
> I _promise_ that the next part for everyone's at it is coming tomorrow as long as the sickness i've been in since Wednesday doesn't relapse. I'm just starting to feel better, mostly just coughing my lungs out and having a stupid hella migraine now so I'll do my best to spend tomorrow mostly writing.
> 
> thanks luv you all bye
> 
> also never ever post my stuff to goodreads okay thanks please lemme know if you have any questions.


End file.
